


Meetings, of sorts

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, non-explicit murder, there's a ton of sex but it's all non-explicit because I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Ren and Leo, the first three times they encounter each other._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Meetings, of sorts

When he first meets her, she's in a soft white cotton dress and looks like something he'd worship in a temple. 

The first actual meeting was an hour previous, but on a battlefield. It's not something he does, he's a mercenary not a warlord, but he was itching for a fight and vaguely tried to take her head off. Only vaguely tried, because if he wanted her dead she'd be dead already. From the stories he's heard compared to what happened on the field, she puts in about as much effort as he does, which isn't a lot. A little surprising, since they both are in full plate for this. After a while, she raised a hand and drew her men back; he did similar. Atop her warhorse, she pulled her helmet off. 

Her face was covered in grime, hair soaked in sweat. She looked less than pleased to be there under the burning heat of the afternoon sun, down in the trough of the valley. "Are we done yet?" she'd asked, looking sour.

He agreed they were, and extended an offer to meet him up on the hill. She accepted, and in one hours time, she's standing inside his tent.

She looks better now, the curly mess of brown hair now wet with river water and not sweat. Her face is clean and soft looking, cheeks pocked with old acne scarring. Beneath long lashes, her eyes are a deep, beautiful shade of green. And with the way her breasts hang in her dress, she's definitely not wearing much under it.

He wonders how easy it'll be to get her panties around her ankles.

She introduces herself as Renegade. A little disappointing, he was hoping to not have to pretend like he doesn't know her name. He knows quite a bit about her, any smart man would learn about the competition. Her name is Renee, and she first put herself on the map when she destroyed a portion of the old king's army. She was young, maybe 30, and inexperienced. She took down a professionally trained army of hundreds with a handful of untrained, backwater hillbilly mages. She used to fight for power; now she just does it for the thrill of conquest. 

But she only calls herself Renegade. If she wants to do this by the titles the public has given, he'll go with it. Instead of Léonce, or even just Leo, he shakes her hand and says he's Grief.

They talk; agree to a truce even though the battle was never serious. She complains about wasting good men, and he nods. It was a stupid waste. There's nothing else to do, and she gains him as an ally, knowing she can pay what he wants for his assistance if she even needs him. 

He ends up on his knees in front of her chair, worshipping her like the goddess she must be. The task of getting her panties around her ankles is easier than he thought, because she isn't wearing any, just a knife holstered to her leg. He dives his face between her thighs and eats his heart out until she's shuddering and cumming against his tongue. She returns the favor, but he pulls her off before he finishes. With little other option for places, they fuck in the grass, and she makes no effort to be quiet. It's hell on his knees, and these trousers are definitely ruined with grass stains, but he enjoys himself and spills on her thigh.

There are green streaks on her dress when she leaves, still flushed in the face from getting fucked, and he gets immense pleasure out of that. It doesn't help that her legs are still shaking.

Truly, there are few people he sees a equals. His closest friends, a select few associates. Few that are on his level. She's strong, capable, and her taste lingers on his tongue. She's powerful. He sees her on his level, and he's decided he wants her for himself.

 

 

Their second meeting, he invites her and several of his associates to a formal meeting. There are things to be discussed, but he knows he won't behave himself if he meets with only her. He doesn't see her when she arrives, but a servant lets him know once her and her left-hand man are placed in the guest quarters. 

Leo goes to where she should be, knowing he won't behave himself. There's plenty of time before he needs to gather in the council room after all. At least enough time to bring her off with his mouth. As he approaches, he hears something in the room. The walls and door are thick, nearly soundproofing everything. Even so, he can hear a commotion within. He hopes he isn't interrupting anything, but she doesn't seem like the kind to fuck her own men. Still, he enters.

Her left-hand man has her pinned in such a way that she can't fight back. Of course he would know how to subdue her, having spend three decades at her side. There is a knife in his hand, and he's making a valiant effort to plunge it through her neck while she struggles to disarm him.

This won't do. Leo pulls a knife from his hip and runs the other man through, easy like breathing. But one stab isn't enough to put the idiot down, so when he spins around to attack, Leo disarms him and puts the knife through his belly another three times. Not wanting to deal with the prick, he puts the blade through the other man's chest to finish him off. Messy, but done.

Renegade lets out a long breath, looking down at the corpse. She doesn't thank Leo, merely mutters something about "all those years of loyalty for this". He guides her out of the room with a hand on the small of her back and assures her she'll have different quarters for the night, and he'll personally escort her. He flags down a few of his servants, bloody knife still in hand. They are to have that room cleaned, and her things moved to a specific room.

The meeting is as boring as usual. His associates don't respect her simply for being a woman, and she knows it. It doesn't help that she's dressed like a farm girl in an ill-fitting hand sewn dress, still faintly spattered with a dead man's blood. Then again, it's still dried on Leo's hand.

She irritates the other men. None of them like that she knows better than them, the way she points out flaws in every plan whether it be with swords or business. Leo's impressed. She's got bigger balls than any of them to be critiquing a room full of dangerous men with nothing but a knife strapped to her outer thigh. Then again, she probably knows she's safe as a kitten, being in his good graces.

Half of his associates leave before dinner, simply because they do not like her. It doesn't really bother him, he has little interest in spending more time than necessary with most of those men. Dinner is relatively uneventful, but she seems to be in a little bit of a better mood. 

She's not upsetted by the death of her companion, more angered by the betrayal more than anything. She tells him as much as they walk about the grounds in the dark, long after dinner has finished. He offers an elbow to her, and she links her arm in with his. The chill of the evening gets to her quickly as they take a long, beaten path away from his home. Leo can feel the goosebumps raise on her flesh, and she shivers every few moments. Renegade accepts his coat when he drapes it across his shoulders, and they finish their walk in peace, conversing about everything and nothing all at once.

Inside, she returns his coat, but he doesn't put it back on, just keeps it draped over his arm. "As I said," he tells her, leading her down a long hallway, "I'll personally be escorting you tonight. For you safety and comfort, and all of that."

"I can handle myself," she replies, but lets him put his hand on the small of her back and open the door for her.

Inside, she gives the room a look around, leaning into him as he closes the door behind himself. She remarks with amusement that the room looks well lived in, and when she turns to him, he kisses her fiercely. He lifts her with ease and deposits her onto his bed, slides his hands up her thighs and down her sides. Leo takes a great pleasure in stripping her bare and touching as much of her skin as he wants. She's got an attractive body and is far more receptive to his touch than their first meeting.

When she leaves in the morning, her neck and tops of her breasts are littered with black and purple marks. He says nothing, just scratches at one that she left on his collarbone.

 

 

Their third meeting is unexpected.

He's out on a walk in some of his downtime, going down a less traveled path. There's someone cloaked further up, riding a horse. Normally that won't be an issue, but the path is on his land and he's not fond of people intruding.

It's a good thing that he doesn't try to kill them right off, because when he catches up, it's Renegade under the hood. He escorts her back to his home, and she explains she's trying to find somewhere good to hide. By hiding, she means "hiding" herself and luring her enemy in for an easier kill. The man is notorious for guerilla warfare, and she's not to keen on having her throat slit by an idiot who barely knows how to hold a knife.

She'll stay then, he tells her. He'll have servants spread the word that she's visiting when they go into town to the market tomorrow. Word will get around. Inside his walls, she'll be protected. And when the jackass shows up to try his hand at killing her, Leo will aid her because they are friends.

Of course, she wants to know what his motives are. Plainly, honestly, he tells her that the thought of getting to fuck her into the mattress for days until her enemy shows up is good enough motivation. He doesn't want her money, just another chance to taste her and make her writhe under his touch. He only had a few hours to give her something good the last time she was here, not nearly enough time to actually properly please her. Besides, he wants to fuck her against ever piece of furniture in his chambers.

Renegade accepts with no fuss, and asks to be called Renee.

Leo makes good on what he says, and spends close to a week learning what positions make her cry out the loudest, how many times he can bring her off with his tongue before it becomes too much for her. Her stamina and libido rival his, and she's a skilled seductress. Just a look over dinner has him wrapping it up quickly, and he's too impatient to wait until they get to his room. Instead, he pulls her into the nearest unused room, bends her over the desk in it, and fucks her from behind.

When the men show up to attack her, she beheads their leader with Leo's semen still running down her leg. With him at her side, her rivals are quickly taken care of. It's much easier than she could have hoped for, and he looks at peace with blood covering his hands and face.

As a thank you present, she spends one last evening with him, spread out on his mattress, or with her mouth around his cock. Renee braces her hands on his headboard, rides him like it's the last thing she's ever going to do. She licks the taste of herself off of him, teases him to the edge for hours with her hands and tongue and the wet heat between her thighs. When she finally has mercy and sinks down on onto him one last time, it feels like he never going to stop cumming. It overflows out of her hole before he pulls out, before he's completely finished even, leaking onto his belly and down his balls. He's too boneless and stupid from his orgasm to even offer her the towel, but she finds it and even cleans him up. Ever insatiable, she wakes him up in the middle of the night to have him again.

Come morning, they agree to meet again. In two months time, she'll have to make a long trip to the coast and she would like him to accompany her. It's been far too long since he's seen the sea, and he wouldn't mind fucking her in the bay window of his other home, overlooking the water while he plows her from behind. He can see in her eyes how pleased she is when he says he'll go.

She gives him a kiss before she leaves this time. It's sweet, and she lingers longer than necessary to give him a few more. He wonders how much longer it'll take before she'll allow him to claim her as his partner. He wants Renee at his side, as a friend and as his woman. Léonce is a man who gets what he wants, and now that he's had a taste of her, he'll chase her to the ends of the planet to have more. And from the looks of it, with her eyes raking over him with lust and longing as she rides away, she feels the same.

He really, really can't wait to meet with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
